Stargate SG-1: The Broca Divide
"The Broca Divide" is the fifth episode of season one of the science fiction television series Stargate SG-1, which is based on the 1994 feature film, Stargate. The episode was directed by William Gereghty with a script written by Jonathan Glassner. It first aired on Showtime on Friday, August 15th, 1997 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Stargate SG-1 was developed for television by Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner. * "The Broca Divide" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 104. * This episode aired in syndication on October 5th, 1998. * Co-executive producer Jeffrey F. King is credited as Jeff King in this episode. * Director of photography Peter F. Woeste is credited as Peter Woeste in this episode. * Art director Bridget McGuire is credited as Bridgit McGuire in this episode. * Assistant director Matthew Blecha is credited as Matthew J. Blecha in this episode. * This is the first episode of Stargate SG-1 directed by William Gereghty. He directs twelve episodes of the series in total. * The featured planet in this episode is P3X-797. * This is the first appearance of Janet Fraiser, who will become a recurring supporting character on the series. * This is the first appearance of Colonel Robert F. Makepeace, who will become a recurring antagonist on the series. * This episode first aired on the same day that Event Horizon premiered in the United States. Allusions * Jack O'Neill intones the phrase, "Lucy, I'm home!" This is a reference to the 1951-1957 situation comedy series I Love Lucy, starring Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz. One of the recurring tropes of the show is when Arnaz' character, Ricky Ricardo would walk through the door and speak in a strong accent, "Loooocy... I'm home!" Home Video This episode has been made available on the following home video collections: * Stargate SG-1: The Complete First Season * Stargate SG-1: The Complete Series Collection Quotes * Jack O'Neill: Lucy, I'm home! * Teal'c: I am not Lucy! .... * Jack O'Neill: I'm back to bein' myself. Just open up. * Teal'c: I cannot be certain you are back to being yourself. You referred to me as "Lucy". .... * Janet Fraiser: So, the question is, why haven't you and Mister Teal'c come down with the symptoms? * Daniel Jackson: Um, Mr. Teal'c... Teal'c's symbiote probably protects him. * Teal'c: That would be likely. * Janet Fraiser: W-What about you, Dr. Jackson? * Daniel Jackson: Well, that beats me. You're the doctor, Doctor. Ah, maybe I have a natural immunity. * Teal'c: Perhaps you will develop symptoms later. * Daniel Jackson: Thank you for the moral support. .... * Jack O'Neill: She, uh, she tried to seduce me. * Daniel Jackson: Oh. You poor man. .... * Jack O'Neill: Love what they've done with the place. * Samantha Carter: I was gonna do my living room like this, but, it didn't go with my other stuff. Crew * Michael Greenburg - Co-executive producer * Jeff King - Co-executive producer * Ron French - Producer * Jonathan Glassner - Executive producer * Brad Wright - Executive producer * Katharyn Powers - Executive story consultant * Robert C. Cooper - Executive story editor * R. Michael Eliot - Post production consultant * Mary Jo Slater, C.S.A. - Casting * Paul Weber, C.S.A. - Casting * Carol Kelsay - Canadian casting * Ron French - Production manager * Andy Mikita - First assistant director * Matthew J. Blecha - Second assistant director * Jerry Goldsmith - Music by * David Arnold - Music by; Stargate theme * Peter Woeste, C.S.C. - Director of photography * Richard Hudolin - Production designer * Peter Svab - Editor * Bridget McGuire - Art director See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords Captain | Colonel | Doctor | Lieutenant | Planet | Quarantine | Sergeant | Stargate | Teleportation | United States Air Force Category:1997/Episodes